Electrified vehicles including Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs), Pug-in Hybrid Electric Vehicles (PHEVs) and Battery Electric Vehicles (BEVs) rely on a traction battery to provide power to an inverter which converts direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power. The AC power is then directed to a traction motor to propel the vehicle. The typical AC traction motor is a 3-phase motor that may be powered by 3 sinusoidal signals each driven with 120 degrees phase separation. The traction battery is configured to operate in a particular voltage and current range. The kinetic energy of the vehicle can be recaptured during deceleration and braking by this same electric motor, or a second electric machine, and converted to electric power. Power (kW) that is integrated over time is energy (kWh). This recovered energy can be stored in the battery for future use by the vehicle. A traction battery that operates at a voltage greater than 60 Volts DC is alternatively referred to as a high-voltage battery. The product of the operating voltage and operating current of the traction battery represents the electrical power that is sourced from the battery during a discharge event or sunk to the battery during a charge event.